


Miss Missing You

by kittybenzedrine



Series: hello yes this is random cronkri [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: IT GETS HAPPY THO, Implied abuse, Kankri goes missing, M/M, Sadstuck, Suicide Attempt, cronkri - Freeform, wow look at all those feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittybenzedrine/pseuds/kittybenzedrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been five years. Five years since your fiancee, the man you planned on marrying and spending the rest of your life with, went missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Missing You

It's been five years. Five years since your fiancee, the man you planned on marrying and spending the rest of your life with, went missing. 

The wedding would have been the next day. You and him had sat in the living room with Porrim, going over last minute details. Then you'd taken him out for a little dinner at his favorite restaurant, and when you parted ways that night, you ended up fucking in the front seat. You'd kissed him one last time in the drive way, told him you loved him, then went to your dad's for the night. 

Porrim called you just a few minutes after you got up the next morning, and you could tell just by her voice that something was wrong. "Cronus..." she'd said quietly, trying to sound calm but you knew she was close to crying. "Wvhat' s wvrong?" You'd asked in a strained voice. Something must have happened, oh God, did he call off the wedding? She let out a sob, and your blood ran cold at her words. "Kankri's missing, Cronus."

The wedding never happened. Porrim stayed over with you for that first week, making sure you didn't do anything dangerous to yourself. The police found his car two days later, a few towns over. There was no signs of struggle. His tux was still nicely pressed in the dry cleaning bag, laying across the back seat. You refused to listen to the cops when they told you that he might have left on his own. He wouldn't do that to you. You knew him too well. If he had doubts or anything like that, he'd have told Porrim and then discussed it with you.

You were a wreck for that first month. Porrim sewed you a teddy bear out of one of the newest red sweaters that she had been making for him, and you didn't put it down for a week. Slowly, your friends helped you get back into your regular routine. Luckily enough for you, you had little to no trouble sleeping in the bed. You just slept how you had normally woke up, cuddling his pillow. He would be gone by the time you got up, already well into the school day, teaching a bunch of little assholes. He'd wedge himself out of your arms and replace himself with a pillow.

You were a suspect for a long time, but they finally cleared your name. Your alibi was exactly what you did. Went to your dad's, went to the store and got some Rocky Road ice cream, went back and ate it with your dad, went to the corner store and bought a pack of cigarettes, and then went to bed. You alibi checked out, but they never really thought that you did it in the first place.

The first year went by with little news. When they came to you, wanting to list it as a cold case and pronounce him dead, you had a mental break down and ended up in the hospital. You'd been found in the bathtub by Meenah, unconscious and on the brink of death. It was one of the lowest points of your life. You took a whole bottle of ibuprofen (the 200mg, 100 count bottle), and slashed your wrists and thighs. You spend a week in recovery and a month on suicide watch.

You never clean out his half of the closet or his dresser drawers. You'd taken to wearing his red hoodie, even though it was just a little too tight on you. It fit him perfectly, clinging to him in just the right ways. No one said anything when they noticed you wearing some of his clothes. In the first six months, you were heavily depressed and rarely ate, thus causing you to loose a lot of weight. When you end up trying on his pants, they cling to you a little snuggly, but they otherwise fit. He had long legs, so you didn't have to worry about high waters.

A few times, you went out on a date, but you just never felt like they made a connection.

Over the course of the five years, the police called a few times and gave you little updates. Someone in another town thought they saw him. They found a little more evidence near where the car had been. They found a new lead. The new lead was a dead end. Another supposed sighting of him. You eventually lost hope.

The days that hurt the most were the absolute happiest days. You'd come in, excited as hell, and shout "Hey Kan, guess what! Today-" and then you'd stop because he wasn't home and he hadn't been for almost a year, two years, three, four, almost five. The first time you did it, you cried on the couch. Now, whenever you come home on a really good day, you just talk like you're talking to a silent, listening Kankri.

On the mark of five years and one day since he went missing, you get a call from the police station. Asking you to come up, saying there was very important news. A new development. Your insides twisted, nervousness gripping your chest. You pulled up there as his father was stepping out, his eyes teary and your heart drops. Your mind raced. Oh God, no. They must have found him. He's dead. They must have found Kankri dead and Vantas Senior hugged you and smiled and tearfully told you to go inside.

 

 

His hair is different. His skin is impossibly paler, like he hasn't seen the sun. His pants are loose and he's so skinny. And he's not wearing a sweater, only a red v-neck. His face has tear streaks on it, and when he looks up your heart clenches and he's in your arms and you're crying. 

You kiss him. You are kissing Kankri Vantas and you never thought you would be able to do that again. He tells you he loves you and you never thought you'd ever hear his sweet voice say that to you again.

His father comes back in, having given you two a moment to be together once again, and Kankri asks the two of you to sit down in a quiet, nervous voice. He explains exactly what happened. 

He went a few towns over to get his favorite breakfast, but he didn't make it there. An old enemy of his saw him. It was some guy he'd gone to school with, and was always much better than him. The guy, L. English, absolutely hated him. He had the ultimate revenge plan to get back at Kankri, to get back at him for always out shining him in school. He kidnapped Kankri. By that point in the story, the press began showing up at the station.

English had issues. Deep mental scarring from years of childhood neglect. All Kankri managed to tell the two of you, in a strangled voice, was that English tortured him. Finally, after five years of being locked in a basement, never seeing sunlight the whole time, he barely managed to escape and get down to the station in that town, in a completely different state.

You don't press him for details. He jolts when you move too fast, and he flinches when you or his father touch him. It takes all of your willpower not to cry because someone hurt him so badly and you couldn't protect him. When all is done, his father is the first to leave, shielding his face from the photographers. Kankri smiles ever so slightly when you take his hand, both of your faces teary, and attempt to shield him from the press as you lead him out to the car.

There is a trial for his kidnapper, L. English. You almost end up being arrested for attacking him when you see him outside of the courthouse. You do end up knocking out one of his front teeth. He is sentenced to seventy-three years in prison for kidnapping, assault, neglect, and even attempted murder.

Kankri gets put into therapy. You take care of him as best as you can, making sure that, for once, there is little to nothing that can trigger him. He never lets go of you the first night he's back, clinging to you and the teddy bear that Porrim made for you. You are glad he holds onto you so tightly, because otherwise it'd be you holding him as tight as you could.

 

It's another year and a half later, but you finally get to marry the love of your life.


End file.
